The present invention relates to cartons, and, more particularly, to child resistant cartons and methods for using the same.
Cartons may be employed to package pharmaceutical tablets and the like. Often times, it is desirable or necessary to prevent or resist access of children to the contents of such packages. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide one or more child resistant features. The child resistant features should be durable and reliable, but nonetheless easily operated by adults. Preferably, the carton may be operated to repeatedly access the contents thereof.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a child resistant carton assembly includes a carton including a body panel. A locking panel is spaced apart from the body panel. The locking panel and the body panel define a locking chamber therebetween. A tray is slidably mounted in the carton. The tray includes a locking tab adapted to releasably engage the locking panel such that at least an insert portion of the locking tab is disposed in the locking chamber.
According to method embodiments of the present invention, a method is provided for using a child resistant carton including a carton and a tray slidably mounted in the carton. The carton includes a body panel and a locking panel spaced apart from one another and defining a locking chamber therebetween. The tray includes a locking tab. The method includes inserting at least an insert portion of the locking tab into the locking chamber to resist withdrawal of the tray from the carton, and displacing the locking tab from the locking chamber to release the tray.
Objects of the present invention will be appreciated by those of ordinary skill in the art from a reading of the figures and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments which follow, such description being merely illustrative of the present invention.